Walks with Passion
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kisame x OC, oneshot. A little something to get you into the swing of summer romance, that happened so fast .


Sitting in a bar a woman leans against the table, her legs at either side as she leans her fingernails and palm against her cheek. The bar tender had been cleaning out a glass with a white cloth, his expression calm while he watches the mysterious woman.  
"So your sister did it again, aye?" he asks, watching her groan and push her cheek further in.  
"Yes, because of her I got another blistering ear from my supervisors" she groans, sticking her index finger into her ear and twisting it back and forth.  
"You'll never win" the man laughs, the bar was particularly empty at this moment in time. Anyone inside were hidden from sight, not that any of them were sober enough to pay attention to her. "The girls getting to you too?" he asks, watching her grumble lowly and shut her eyes.  
"When do they not?" the woman mumbles, sitting up to sip from her tequila. "I had to sit through them talking about what they like, all of course pressed into their mind to link to the guy they like" she calmly sighs pulling the long coat further over her evening dress, she hadn't bothered to get changed out of her sleeping wear. Which meant she was shoeless as well, her toes stretching and then relaxing against the iron metal on her stool.

"The guys would like them more if they acted like themselves, but even then they are the most irritating people I have ever met" holding out her glass the bartender pours her another drink, the potent alcohol filling her nose as she spins it to sniff under her nose. Pulling the lemon off she starts to suck on it, relaxing and basking in the silence radiated all around her. Every so often the clinking of a glass would penetrate the background, while a red light from a cigarette glowed only slightly through the dank atmosphere.  
"And you don't?" the man asks, staring at her sceptically while she blinks slightly. Looking up from her glass she places the drink to her lips but doesn't tilt it, the tip of her tongue lapping along the rim while he watches.  
"Why would I need to? I could wrap a man around each of my finger without any effort, I've done it every other time during a mission" bluntly he had been watching her pale blue lips, every so often gaining some kind of motivation to try listen to her.  
"For such a strange woman, you make any normal one look dull" he mutters, as if her pure white eyes were draining every little thought from him. A thin black ring around the orb of her iris was all that could be seen, there was no pupil but even then her eyes were full of emotion. Slowly a smile creeps up her lips, her pale blue skin shimmering through the dull lighting in the pub. "It's not every day you find a person who looks like fish" twitching her eyebrow she leans back, pouting and looking at her hands.

"Actually, I'm a cross between a Devil-Ray and a Man-o-War…but thank you for the compliment" she smiles, finally taking a sip from her glass that glowed a gentle aqua-marine.  
"Ever thought of sitting them down and lecturing them on that one?" the man questions, rubbing another glass while she smirks and leans onto her elbow.  
"I was never one for talking things through…" the woman mumbles, pushing her waved black and white fringe from her eyes.  
"What do you do then?" he asks, eyeing her up and down while she just rolls her eyes up ever so slightly.  
"If they can't be quiet, I just hit them until they are" she shrugs bluntly, her white eyes watching him moving back and forth to get her more lemons.  
"And if that doesn't work?" his eyebrow had hitched, pulling out a kunai she rolls it in her fingers elegantly.  
"No one is stupid enough not to listen to me. I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong. When I tell someone something, I mean it. I just wish people learnt that" she mumbles, listening to the music floating through the air in the bar.

"Any such luck with the guys then?" spinning the drink it starts to float, her eyes trailing the snake like wave as it slips past her lips with the glass on the table.  
"Like I've said, I'm through with men. Look where it's gotten me? I'm in a bar at midnight, discussing my problems over booze. I never drank, not until I got dragged off from my little house on the sunny isles.  
"I thought that guy you were with last time was an interest? The one from school you never got a chance to date" groaning she rubs her nose, laughing only lightly.  
"Yeah well I got to date Jark from the academy, and dump Jark from the academy" raising his eyebrow he winces, that must have been a bad set up. "Apparently he works at the very same store from when we were kids, that was 15 years ago. He's still living with his parents as well…you want to know the worst of it?" nodding curiously she sits up straight, pointing her finger to the ceiling in an annoyed manner. "He told me he could get me free posters from all the aquarium across town, I told him I worked there three times before hand" slitting her eyes she lets out another weak sigh, the man shaking his head lightly.

"You'll find a guy, you just need to…go places. Ever tried the beach? You can find quite a few nice guys there" the man states, pointing his thumb calmly, slowly she opens her eyes a little wider.  
"What, and get chased by that annoying guy from the downtown? I'd much rather drown myself in water, which is impossible. What good would it be anyway, my sister would come with me and steal all of the men as usual" shrugging the bartender grins, crossing his arms sceptically.  
"Don't knock it until you try it, besides you'll get a tan while you're there so it wont be all bad" rolling her eyes she glances down at her glass, nodding slightly and grinning.  
"Fine, but only because I want that tan…and show off my surfing moves" laughing at her she stands up, buttoning up her coat while he watches. "Well, cya" her hand waving as she walks fluently towards the door.

The next day the sun was high above the clouds, casting scolding rays down onto the sweating beach goers. From where the woman stood it was plain to see her pale blue skin, the long black and white waves of hair casting down her back while she struts along the beach. A young woman by her side with olive skin and long brown hair, both in bikinis however the blue sister as a thin scarf like towel tied around her hips. The tassels shaking with her banging hips, ignoring the odd looks they go towards a more quiet part of the beach. Skipping along with a beach ball her more human sister waves at everyone, this was a close-knick village so everyone knew everyone.  
Dropping down onto the beach towel the sister leans under the umbrella, basking in the intense heat while her brunette sister runs off to see her friends. Seeing that it is particularly empty she puts her headphones in, pushing her black sunglasses up calmly. Hearing something she tilts her head, looking at painted nails before shutting her eyes again. Being kicked in the side she grunts, pulling her headphones out.

"What?" she enquires, looking up at a raven haired man. Raising her eyebrow she looks back down at his nail varnish, what ever floated his boat she supposed.  
"Where's the ice-cream stand around here?" he mutters coolly, sitting in the shade he probably hadn't seen the colour of her skin until she got out from under the umbrella.  
"Over there, see that sign? Right next to it" directing him calmly she glances at a blue man, his shark features had dropped while his white eyes were blinking quickly. That was something she didn't see everyday, so there were more blue people. Maybe they could start a population of Smurfs, and live in little mushroom houses or grow tails and live in a tree house.  
"And the aquarium?" pausing she pulls out a card, giving it to him with a little map on the back.  
"Funnily enough, if you follow this map from the ice-cream van it…" pausing she glances towards a dust cloud, her sister running from a man whom was right on her tail with his tongue hanging out. "Sorry, excuse me a moment" she states, stepping out to stand in front of the frantic pair. Soon enough the brunette gets behind her sister while the man skids to a halt, his head hitting backwards out of fear.

"Yumi-sama…a-heh. I was only messing with her. Forgive me, I'll so anything!" cracking her knuckles she flares her nostrils, her forehead growing dark while her white eyes shine like a holy white flame.  
"I thought I warned you…" gulping he nervously puts on a begging expression, watching the woman elbow his back to make him shoot up into a straight pose. Walking around him like a military sergeant she hums, tapping a finger to her cheek. "Alright, I'll forgive you…after you do me a little favour. Turn around, bend over and stick your ass in the air" watching him she watches his rear end, glancing to her sister with a smirk. "I'm feeling lucky, give me the V-10" nodding there is a burst of smoke as a large mallet is thrown up into the air, using her free hand she lifts him so he is putting his backside further up. "Place your bets Yuki-san…" she mumbles, pushing her sunglasses down and shaking her skirt while she aims her swing. The man trying to look while the raven licks her lips, swiping down and going off course when someone yells.

"Oh, Yumi-chan!~" sending the man flying she grits her teeth, watching him hit the ground by the picket fence at least 40 meters away.  
"Oh, hell to the no. Who killed my mojo" she snaps like a stereotypical black woman, twisting her head to bare one side of her teeth. A man skipping towards her as she swings her mallet, slamming the man flying to go another 50 meters past the first one. "I hate that guy" she growls angrily, slamming the V-10 down into the sand causing an uproar.  
"You might have broken your record, Garvey is still going…still going…and he's out of sight! Another well played swing if you ask me" Yuki grins, clapping her hands and jumping from one foot to the other. However the blue skinned counterpart just weakens her lip to mutter incoherently.  
"I wanted to punt that first one to the voodoo shack, on the other side of the island…" fair enough it was a big island resort, but with all the trees in the way it made it look a lot smaller than it really was.  
"Garvey's coming back…" glaring she takes a step to stand sideways, readying the mallet to rest on both of her shoulders.

"Get back, I'm going for a whirlpool star split" gasping Yuki runs in a panic, dragging the raven man with her to keep the distance. "Twenty!" she yells loudly, swinging her entire body around like a hurricane. Landing on her tiptoe she spins with the mallet out stretched far from her body, the sand and close by water spiralling around her like a torrent whirlpool. Each and every bit of the attack spiralling into her still mallet to spin around the large end, coming to a halt she swipes down and plunges it into the guys stomach. With a mighty thundering whip-crack he is seen to be flying through the air, right through a low lying cloud and past birds. Blinking into a star on the horizon she smirks, the brunette sister waiting for everything to settle before she even thinks about moving.

"Wasn't that a little drastic, it'll take him days to swim back from the star islands…" smirking she shrugs, what did she care if it meant he wasn't chasing her 24/7.  
"Next time I'll use the V-4 and use my lightening spark, bone-fragment…and I'll make sure he lands some where in Konoha's rice country" Yuki wouldn't put it past her sister to do that, she was strong and never said anything without meaning every word of it. "What did you do to get chased this time?" Yumi enquires, fixing her bikini top with a solemn expression that couldn't be seen past her sunglasses.  
"I was playing beach ball…" grunting she lets her mallet evaporate before she glances at the group from before, placing a hand on her hips she points.  
"So anyway, follow that cards map past the ice-cream snack bar. If you come tomorrow we're doing a water show, and a 'swim with the turtles' session" she casually states, acting as if everything that had just happened was an everyday occurrence, it was for her at least.  
"Oh, you are? Will you be in the pool with the jelly-fish, and those disk like things?" her sister enquires, her sister nodding casually.  
"They're Man-o-War and Manta-ray…" shrugging her sister skips off again, back to get chased by more men no less.  
"You should stop playing with fish, and start playing with a real 'man'!" Yuki yelps into the distance, Yumi slitting her eyes and knocking her head down in defeat.  
"They aren't fish…" grumbling she rubs her head, getting back under her umbrella to relax casually in the shade.

Sitting back in the bar she pouts on her elbow, so much for there being anything at the beach but a tan and hordes of idiots. Lazing in her bikini she rolls the tassel on the strap between her fingers, mopping into a martini quietly.  
"So you saw a blue guy? You should have spoke to him" the man says, Yumi grumbling begrudgingly under her breath at the statement.  
"I tried to, he went purple and ran off…" the raven groans, she felt sick to the stomach with embarrassment.  
"He must be shy…" the bartender shrugs casually, watching her groan even deeper than before.  
"I think the whole mallet incident scared him off, it always goes that way. He was so handsome as well, that's just a waste of a good looking guy" she couldn't like anyone without something happening, whether that be her anger or over-protective nature and paranoia surronding her sister.  
"If he's going to the aquarium talk to him again, or just smile and wave. You have to prove that you're a nice person, and that you just have idiots to deal with every so often" the bartender had risen his eyebrow, he was curious to what the guy even looked like if he was blue as well.  
"I suppose I could try…" Yumi mumbles, taking a sip from the apple-tini with her eyes shut lightly.

Later that next morning the woman is found swimming about in the water of a large tank, the raven sliding past groups of different jellyfish. Their stingers sliding right up against her, but not a single one is found to have harmed her skin. People watching with awe as she disappears into the forest of tentacles, the way she danced with them made the Man-o-War look harmless and gentle. Swimming away from them they follow her slowly, carefully she swims up underneath one to let it sit on her head. Coming up out of the water to smile at anyone watching from above, some photographers more amazed than others to what she was doing. These creatures were well known for their ability to kill people with one strand of their barb, but she had all of them somewhere on her body.

"You might be mistaken, but a Man-o-War is not a Jellyfish. It is in fact a kind of siphonophore, in other words it is a colony of four kinds of minuet, highly modified individuals" she states pulling it from her head to place on the water, the creature circling her casually as more appear around the water. "The Man o' War is responsible for up to 10,000 stings each summer here on this very island, however due to advanced medical Jutsu the dangerous toxins have decreased in their fatality rate" she smiles, proceeding to let people take photos of her resting their barbed tentacles on her arm. Moving to the next tank after a few more hours she sits on the back of her largest Manta-ray, the creature floating on the surface while she talks calmly.

"The largest known Manta-ray was more than 25 ft across, with a weight of about 2,300 kilograms. They have the largest brain-to-body ratio of the sharks and rays, and live in ranges of tropical waters all over the world, typically around coral reefs" stroking her pet she spots the blue guy from before, waving casually but giving him no other eye contact. Taking a question she smiles cheerfully. "Well despite their size, the Mantas feed off of tiny organisms called plankton. Also off of fish larvae and the like, it's filtered through the water passing their gills as they swim" running her fingers over the gills the creature purrs quietly, shutting its eyes into the touch.

"Isn't that the thing what killed Steve Irwin?" pausing she glances at the albino, glaring sternly at her she pouts.  
"No, despite appearance that was a String-ray. Which can be found at the large tank at the centre of the park, which I will be doing an exhibit on at 2:30pm if anyone is interested in that" she states, watching everyone run off to the sound of seeing what killed Steve Irwin. "Bah~ where's the showmanship?" Yumi mumbles, rolling her eyes and laying back onto her Manta-ray.  
"I thought you couldn't keep them in captivity?" blinking she sits up, she hadn't expected someone to still be hanging around.  
"He's only here for the day, just until they fix his enclosure at the other side of the park. It's a bit cramped for him here, but as long as he stops growing for now it'll be okay" she smiles, the shark pausing to lean on the railings of the exhibit. "Well, I got to go…" she states, the shark raising his eyebrow.

"When will I see you again, at the string-ray exhibit?" smiling inwardly she tries to think of something cool to say, standing up on her pet she salutes him with a shrug.  
"When the sun sets, and your eyes are shot with blood" raising his blue eyebrow she turns around, slipping and falling flat on her face. Her body rolling off into the water with a splash as she sinks to the bottom, crossing her legs she slaps her hand against her face with great difficulty. Could she have said or done anything stupider than that? It would have looked cooler if she hadn't fallen at the end, the guy must have thought she was an idiot now.

Walking along the beach later that night she watches the water hit the silver sand, the moon and warm salt beneath her feet soothing the woman while she thinks calmly to herself. Watching the stars twinkling like a million shuriken, her lip forms a pout. Why of all the times she had been flirting with a man, did she have make a fool of herself in front of the one guy who seemed even moderately like her. Standing contemplating quietly her ears prick up, just like Underdog, when Yuki started howling she was sure to hear and come.  
[When criminals in this world appear; and break the laws that they should fear, and frighten all who see or hear. The cry goes up, both far and near for Underdog] running from beach she gets onto the pavement, glaring and following the distressed signals.  
[Speed of lightning, roar of thunder. Fighting all who rob or plunder, there's no need to fear or quaver - Underdog is here to save her. And when our woeful monologue is how by evil, we've been flogged. Then breaking through the clouds and fog, not plane, nor bird, nor even frog comes Underdog] spotting her sibling she slits her eyes, speeding up towards the group trying to grab at her.

[Now unleash the Dog of Wonder, tearing evils bonds asunder. Underdog, oh, what a wonder dog. Now here's the epilogue, Underdog, Underdog] bending while she runs her fist comes up when the man turns, hooking him right under the chin so his entire body comes up off the ground. Spinning her leg she trips another one up and punches him straight in the face, dodging someone trying to punch her she quick snags their arm and slams them up and over her body. Their face meeting the ground with a harsh impact, spinning him she launches him at the ones trying to run away like a set of pins in a bowling alley. Raising her head she stands at an angle, her fists by her legs while she glares them down. Snorting and flickering her eyes the men scamper, crawling back to the recesses they came from. Turning her angry expression to Yuki she gasps, inching back while she crosses her arms.

"You have to be more careful, do you want to get yourself hurt?" sighing she shakes her head, the brunette cuddling into her while shaking nervously from the attack.  
"I thought you weren't going to come this time!" glancing at the sky she mumbles, when would the stupid brunette learn not to go where there weren't any people. "You always have to have a dramatic entrance, don't you?" rolling her eyes Yumi ties the skirt tighter around her legs, it just took her some time to get from the beach to the off-skirts of town. Glancing up at the window she looks at the shark, her forehead sweating to the fact that he had just watched the whole thing from the window. The others of his group poking their heads out of the windows with him, at this rate she was never going to gain his un-fearful attention.

[Just a Steel-Town girl on a Saturday night, lookin' for the fight of her life. In the real time world no one sees her at all, they all say she's crazy] smiling she laughs nervously, waving as they disappear back into the rooms and shut the windows.  
[Lockin rythms to the beat of her heart, changing moment into light. She has danced into the danger zone, when the dancer becomes the dance. She's a maniac, maniac on the floor; and she's dancing like she never danced before. There's a cold kinetic heat, struggling, stretching for the beat. Never stopping, with her hair against the wind] sighing she looks back down at the ground, why couldn't Yuki stay out of trouble long enough for her to make a better impression on people? The next morning she had been wandering down the beach, picking up shells and then throwing them away again. Sometimes jumping over crabs or putting bits of coral into a basket, placing a bit to her eye she peers through it like a scope.

Shuddering to the sound of someone running and calling her name, she turns to watch Garvey coming right at her. Stills to the sight of those other guys she curses inwardly, why did they have to be there of all the times in the world. They looked like they wanted her to attack him, ignoring it she pretends not to have noticed. Even though the annoying man was yelling like a constipated elephant, tripping over he slides across the ground and up to her feet. Looking up her skirt he smirks, Yumi twitching her eyebrow but trying to control her anger.  
"Hey, babe. I thought we'd never get to speak" he smirks cockily, getting up to follow her along the beach. "What are you doing?" he asksk, watching her put some of the seashells into her platted hair, at the side of her temple and fringe.  
"Preparing for tonights village culture dance" raising his eyebrow he nods, watching her hip shifting from side to side.

"You…going with anyone?" shaking her head softly he grins wolfishly, she had been expecting him to ask to take her with him. The back of her mind said otherwise to his silence, he must have already asked someone to go - typical flirting from a male. "Hey, then you can come see me…I'll be at the bar with my girlfriend" stilling she raises her fine black and white eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean? "We needed someone to ohm…" shrugging her mouth dropped, she recognised that face he had and she didn't want anything to do with it.  
"I…don't swing like that" her hand up while she rattles, out of shock her fingers become webbed, a ribbed fan bursting up from the top of her head.  
"Oh, you don't? That's shame, I was expecting some help…" twitching her eyebrow Yumi watches him run off, her webbed hand being used as a fan through the panic. That was wrong on so many levels, so many that she couldn't think straight and had to drop down where she stood. The water crashing up against her legs while she tries to burn the thought from her mind, the words from her ears and the picture from her eyes.

"Yumi-chan~ Don't worry, there's plenty more -fish- in the sea!" twitching she turns to look at her sister, most likely the blonde by her side was the guy she was trying to impress.  
"Yuki-Chan, watch your mouth. Damn Billy-goat" standing up the fan and other strange appendages disappear, a new calm cropping up her face.  
"Hey, I forgot to ask you" the man from before running over to stand by her side, hiding behind her sunglasses she watches him expectantly.  
[On the ice-filled line of sanity, it's a place most never see. It's a hard-won place of mystery, you can touch it but can't hold it. You work all your life for that moment in time, it can come or pass you by. It's a push of the world but there's always a chance, if the hunger stays alive]  
"You're part Jellyfish, does that mean you can have sex with yourself?" pausing she could feel a bamboo water feature hit her on the head, making a 'cla-bop' sound at such a blunt statement. Twitching she grits her teeth, steadying her quivering fist to an angle. A second later the man was flying through the air, Yumi's iron fist locked onto his face while she yells like an infuriated Godzilla.

"I'm a Man-o-War. **Not. A. Jellyfish**!" landing the man starts too bounce up and down, from his back to his face. All the way along the beach, and into the heat-waved distance. "Oh, I'm so angry right not…that I…I…" growling angrily she turns, almost smacking a shocked Yuki in the face with her braded hair. Right now she felt tormented and pissed off, the only thing she wanted to do was find somewhere to cool off her temper. Disappearing behind trees she walks along the darker side of the beach, the noise of the desecrating beach parties slowly dying away.  
Twitching she grabs her face, what had Yuki done this time? She hadn't even been gone five minutes, surely those guys who were with her were trustworthy. They probably wanted to see her hit someone else, she could see it in their faces. The group enjoyed watching her get angry; more so to watching her knock people flying through the air, maybe that blue guy liked it as well? Listening to the alert signals she could sense it to be an enemy she already stroked down, that group from before perhaps. Twisting she starts to walk slowly, she wanted to pull herself together before she did anything.

[Over the ground, there comes a sound. It is the drum, drum, drum of hoof-beats in the sand. Quiver with fear if you are near, it is the thunder of the "Shadow" and his band. And all who plunder learn to understand, to understand: The cry of Ho!] speeding up just a little more she comes around the corner, investigated whom had their grimy hands on her sisters brunette hair. Apparently they were trying to lure her out, it wasn't like Yuki did anything to them anyway.  
[So we sing as we are riding, Ho! It's a time you best be hiding low, it means the Riffs are abroad. Go, before you've bitten the sword. Ho! That's the sound that comes to warn you. So!] cracking her knuckles by tensing them Yumi starts to gallop along the beach, her fist tinting an electric shade of blue. Spotting her they throw the young sister to the side, that was a huge mistake.  
[In the night or early morning, you know, if you're the "Blue Shadow's" foe] dodging a sword she spins, striking one in the gut and sending them rolling. Afterwards she performs an uppercut while crouching, doing a kind of belly dance around the swords coming from her right and left they are evaded. The mens eyes wide with shock, pulling back they try to run only to have their heads grabbed. Spinning and grabbing the other she bangs their heads together with neck-break speed, like coconuts they crack and fall to the ground unconscious.

[The Riffs will strike with a blow, that brings you woe] cracking her neck from side to side she smiles, it always felt nice getting the anger out of her system.  
"Go sis', that's a new record…I think" the brunette chants, her raven sister would never know why she didn't learn her own fighting techniques. Then she wouldn't have to keep saving her sister from people, there would come a day when she'd meet someone just as strong as her. "Oh by the way, you forgot your sea shells" holding out the basket the raven mumbles, taking it to scan over, where'd the piece of coral go. Looking at her sister there was a shy and sneak blush on her face, a perverted idea none the less.  
"I don't even want to know what you're going to do with that coral" she states, raising one eyebrow with worry. Disappearing back down the beach she goes to the bar, getting comfy while the sun hits her back. She could swear she didn't have this problem back in Konoha, so much for moving somewhere nicer. Taking a drink from her martini someone had moved to sit next to her, glancing down at the black sleeve and then to the blue hand she blushes slightly.

"You should get your own T.V show" the gruff voice mutters, glancing at him she questions his comment. "-How to get rid of perverts-" glancing away again she sips from her drink, she would make a million in just one day if she did that.  
"You know my name but, I don't know yours" she states, glancing into his eyes from the corner of her own. Their white orbs meeting in a short battle, slowly the sharp rows of his teeth had started to show fully.  
[And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two.] A grin on his face while she waits for a reply, she must have put him under one of her 'Omg, I can't speak' Jutsu's. Looking back down at her drink she could hear him taking a sharp breath, just the sound made her heart shift slightly.  
[I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before.] "Kisame" she recognised that name, one of the swordsman from her village in the mist. That's when it started turning in her head that he must recognise her, looking back up at him questioningly she rubs her cheek bone slightly.  
"Bruce-san…" watching his reaction he smirks, seeming somewhat relieved that she finally recognised him. "What happened to your braces, and glasses?" watching his expression drop she grins like a cat, deviously watching Kisame like a hawk. At least he did something with his hair, running her fingers over his hand she murmurs. He looked so soft but when she ran down his hand he was rough, Dermal-denticle scales all across his skin.

[And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true, and never seemed so right before.] Running her fingers across his hand quietly Yumi had shut her eyes only slightly, relaxed under the pleasant atmosphere while the shark watches her. They weren't sharp so they couldn't cut her, but they where rough enough to be noticed - like a weak sandpaper. After finishing a few drinks she had been walking along side him across the beach, her fine eyebrow twitching to 'sex on the beach' blasting from a window close by. Although it did make the mood for a lot of the people sitting on the sands, some a little more than others. Passing her sister she rolls her eyes, at least the blonde kissing her wasn't trying to kill Yuki she supposed. Venturing into her house she glances around, she could tell her stupid sister had been here as well. "I wish she would go to her room to do that" shaking her head she glances at Kisame, she had almost forgotten he was still with her.

[I practice every day to find some clever lines to say , to make the meaning come through. But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, and I'm alone with you.] Or course it had become hard not to notice, especially when his arms went around her. From just a light touch she could tell he was muscular, much more than anyone she had been in contact with before. Turning around she watches him lean his head down, capturing her lips into a gentle kiss. Pressing her against the kitchen counter Yumi grunts, blushing into his touch. No matter how gentle he was his rough skin felt like sand paper, the light blue woman on the other hand was far from having any fat but was rather pudgy. It was probably because of her relations, softly the woman nuzzles into his chest.

[The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue.] They hadn't been this close for some time, not since the shark left after doing regretful things in the village - Yumi being one of them. She felt somewhat bad for forgetting him, but if he denied he was the same he would probably get a punch. Standing there aimlessly she shuts her eyes, drifting sheepishly into small daydreams. His large chest felt so right, it was strong and warm making everything else seem distant and irrelevant.  
"Kisame-san…I--" placing a finger to her lips he hushes her, leaning down to kiss her again.  
[And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid.]  
"I know…" the shark grinning softly, and growing a gentle purple.  
[Something stupid like "I love you", ('I love you', 'I love you').] He had found amusement in the cheesy mood and moment, that should only be used in some kind of chick-flick romance. Cuddled into him Yumi mumbles, sheepishly shutting her eyes to relax into the pleasant atmosphere.


End file.
